epikdubs_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kal
"dammit dammit dammit!" - Kal expressing frustration against a fellow fandubber who was not aware what Parodub meant. Kal is a somewhat controversial figure within the Fandub community. Some admire his interest in the popular SEGA character Sonic and his amazing slideshows (AMV's) dedicated to popular people within the community as well as in pop culture, At one point, Kal dedicated a Parodub to the deceased David Bowie, who I'm sure admired his work. Some people on the other hand may find his way of socialising to be quite 'cringey' and his way of treating his cast as components to a machine more than people to be offensive. He is most known for creating the terms 'Parodub' and 'Parodaptation'. Epik Editz is currently working on these two words being added to the Dictionary. It is also confirmed that Kal has a form of Autism, which I'm sure you needed to know. So we are unable to comment further in fear of any backlash we may get from those who feel he is allowed a free pass from any kind of internet commentary. 'Whuzup' 'Crazee Kal Kalapacs' is allegedly his "stage name", based on Weird Al Yankovic. Kal gives an instant '10/10' to all of his friend's videos. He could easily just click 'Like' and leave a short comment, but instead writes a few supportive words then proceeds to drone on about his "upcoming projects" and that you should check your e-mails as he has sent a script to a video in which you will be taking part in whether you like it or not. Kal often has his own horn, and enjoys tooting it. Kal also uses the word 'SWEET' regularly when talking to Epik Editz. This is most notable when Epik Editz said he works as an Astronaut for NASA. He wants to move to the UK to avoid the possibility of his sister killing him with a machete, she received a real one in the mail due to her interest in ninjas, this worried Kal so took to Skype to inform everyone. Memorable Quotes * "Ever heard of buzz lightyear?? He's gonna be in my upcoming 3 feature films" * "Here's some photos of me dressed as Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z" * "JEEPERS CREEPERS" * "Teen Goku is around my age. 17 to 18 years old. and the actor who voiced him in the B.W. dub (Jeffrey Watson) was possibly around my age when he recorded his lines as Goku.?" * "Heck, when I do his voice. I sound just like him. If I ever take a trip to Calgary,Canada (Which is where the B.W. dub was recorded) and meet Jeffery Watson, I ask him.?" * "Heck" * "What are my thoughts on Bruce Faliconar you ask? I think the music he wrote for the English Dub of DBZ was at times really Kickarse and at times okay." * "Pardon my language" * "Nice Parodub, you must've taken inspiration from me" * "Damn you're looking good. That's what Duke Nukem would say if he saw this photo of you." * "MY SKY IS PERFECTLY FINE!" * "I did very well providing the "Huh" line for Cell Jr."